The Story of Cheshire and The High Five
by YealexDragon
Summary: Jinx and Cheshire have been running around Jump City, all their lives. Just to find a new team of Superheroes on the block. The Teen Titans. The type that isn't their kind of party.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**The Beginning of Friendship**

I walked the streets of my hometown, waiting, thinking something obvious was going to occurr. Maybe even something, out of the ordinary. Today was a schoolday. I was kicked off the bus, but my friends from the High Five still talked to me.

Jinx was one of my best friends. She never let me down and lived in my neihborhood, too. She would walk to school with me, at times. But, other than that, she remained safe in the hands of Brother Blood.

_It all started on the day when Jinx and I were walking home together..._

_We always walked past a burnt down warehouse, so she flicked her brown pigtails at me, "Hey, How 'bout we go check the place out..."_

_I stood my ground, nervous about what was going to happen. "I don't..."_

_"Come on... It'll be fun!"_

_She tugged at my wrist and led me inside. Everything was pouring down green and pink. A lot of it. My glance shifted to the ooze, goozing out from the walls. "Uh... Jinx?"_

_I looked into the darkness before me. She always loved cats. She even told me, that she was nocturnal! I knew she wasn't. I knew it had to be a joke... She was no where in sight. I was even starting to get a bit worried._

_What if we never get out of here! What if- "Chesh! Come on!"_

_It was a voice. Jinx's voice. I was sure of it... I walked forward... "Jinx!" A hand touched my wrist. I jumped four feet up in the air and was met with a pair of glowing pink cat eyes. "Jinx... I don't know if we should-"_

_"Chesh, it's me- Jinx... What's wrong?"_

_"You... You're pink!"_

_"No, I'm not... Stop making me believe in that stuff..."_

_The hand let go. It was Jinx's hand. It was her voice and her actions. She was always reckless. I was always... What she would call- a kitten..._

_"Chesh? Why do your eyes look different?"_

_"Jinx, I told you- I'm not the only one who's changed!"_

_I grabbed Jinx's arm, tore her out of the warehouse. She was the pale pink one. I was lime green.. Well- besides the pale skin of mine... I always wondered, what was that place, Why was it there, and why wasn't it torn down, long ago?_

That was the day we hid from the world... It soon became hard for me to hold a pencil in school, as well... My nails refused to stop growing, and neither did my long black locks of hair. My mom even insisted that I wear her old Kimono's everyday, for the rest of the year...

Jinx soon became tired of everyone calling her names... 'Kitty Girl', 'Cat eyes'... Nothing changed... We soon decided to just run off... Never come back...

It was easy for Jinx. Except for the fact that, her _friends_ got suspicious. Although, when it came to me, things just got worse, and worse... and even more terrifying...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**First Day of Insanity**

I looked at Cheshire, as we sat on the sidewalk curb. Every saturday we'd go out for Ice Cream. I'd usually get strawberry, while she preferred a mix of chocolate and vanilla. Sometime's we'd switch cones, but today...we were too silent to talk to each other. School was getting extremely hard for us. All the name calling...stress...only my teachers could help me, with my so-called: Issues...

I have temper tantrums... But, I'd never reveal them, during school hours... Until, we went to that stupid warehouse, and everything about us changed... I threw more temper tantrums than I ever believed, I could handle... Soon enough, I dropped out of High School and remained at the High Five!

My hair was becoming a deep pink... My skin got paler day by day... I almost looked like a ghost, by now... A pink, gothic ghost, to most people who thought I was a Circus Freak.

I even get pink auras around my hands, when I get superstitious about something, or when I get extremely mad... Everyone at the High Five, has been picking on me about that stuff. Calling me Cat Lady, Cat Woman's Daughter, who got dyed pink by mistake...

I guess it's not so bad... At least not as bad as Chesh's problem's... She even added 'ire' for effect. So now, she says I should call her Cheshire! I don't understand her, sometimes... One day, she'd be the girl, I've known since Kindergarten. Then, the next moment... everything changes...

We get in a lot more fights, now... I think it's me and my unattainable anger... But, who knows... Once, she even tried clawing my eyes out, with those nails, of hers... So, I told her that she should get 'checked out'. I don't think she took it the right _way,_ though... I didn't get what she meant, at all...

I chomped down on the rest of my cone, and she just about finished, as well... We make the _perfect_ team... We always have... Always will! At least, that's what Gizmo said. Although, _nobody_ not even Mammoth, listen's to _him_...

I looked at a nearby trashcan, and put my arm in front of Cheshire. I wanted to try something with my anger...my superstitions. "What! I wanna throw out the paper..."

"Exactly...I don't wanna walk over... Plus, I wanna see, something..."

"_What_..?"

I thought, anger. The trashcan, almost coming to life... and it got a pink aura around it, "Jinx! You're gonna-"

Soon enough, it rattled... "Sh...Chesh... I got this!"

"No you-"

Her squeaky voice shot through my eardrums. I lost my focus and the trashcan nearly exploded... I gave her my evil glare... "You...made me lose my focus!"

I stormed off, my whole body lit in pink flames... It always is, at times, like this...

"Jinx! Wait up!"

I heard shuffling behind me, her sandals tip tapping on the sidewalk... I didn't care... She can run all she likes...


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Running for our lives**

I chased after Jinx, hoping that she wouldn't leave me alone, again. She always does this, nowadays. She never stops, running. Until, a yell was heard. A teenage boy's yell... Robin... The Boy Wonder... We always hated him and his idiotic team... The Teen Titans... Yeah right... They totally _suck_...

I skidded to a stop. "Jinx! Stop! They're coming!"

"Hold 'em off, then!"

I looked ahead of me, then, behind me. It felt like the walls of each alleyway were closing in on me. I couldn't move. I was stalk still. Jinx was getting away, and it was all my fault...They're gonna come after me now... "Fine, then!"

I wasn't part of the High Five... I just help them, every now and then. This was a time, I have to... I heard more of their echoes...

"Beast Boy take down..."

"Raven go with Cyborg..."

"Starfire... We're taking down a criminal..."

I heard a snap. It was probably a fist against a palm... Unless, it was fist against fist... I wasn't sure...

I heard running... It was obviously, Robin's cleats. I was never sure if they were skate shoes or not. I don't look at fashion, all too often. I turned around, ready for a painful fight.

A gasp was heard. It was definetly the Star-girl. I believe her name was Star-Fire? What a name...

The boy's voice was heard again. "She's getting away! Hurry!"

I'm not going, anywhere... Unless, there's two criminals at a time... I wouldn't be surprised... Wait, Jinx! "Hey! Christmas dude! Heads Up!"

I shot a nail at his mask. I hope he got hurt, as much as I wanted him, too. I was never good with come-backs, either.

His face turned towards mine. We looked eye to eye, face to face, and he was soon enough close enough to touch, "Who are you?"

His cape billowed before me. "No one, important..."

It was the only thing I could get out... I didn't want to say names... "State the identity, you were composed of, coward!"

I looked around him. Ah, the tall Star. I knew it. "It's classified..."

I tipped my head, scraped at his mask, again.

"Robin!"

A starbolt flew towards me. Hit me in the face, like a burn from a stovetop.

"You..." I touched the scar...and flinched "You... hit me!"

"Yes." She floated high, in the air. "Is that not...what was planned?"

"State you're name...or else..."

It was Robin, again... His mask almost fell off, when I scraped him. He now held, what Jinx, would call: His Bird-a-rang. "Never..."

I backed up and ran down the alleyway. I was met with a green cheetah. He turned human, and shot me a glare. "Thought you could leave, huh? Well, your not Sl-"

I scraped him against the chest, made another run for it. He gripped it, in shock. I heard more echoes, in the distance. "She's getting away, again! Raven!"

It wasn't Robin, but I knew it was someone. It was someone Gizmo hated. He hated him for a while now... I stopped, heard the ground rumble. I screamed.

"Who do you think you are?"

A blue hood, stood in front of me. There was nowhere to scrape. No open skin. I went for the face. But, she ended up, grabbing my wrist. I jabbed her in the hand, instead.

"Who are you?" I walked backwards, and banged into something hard. I turned around. "Hey, it's Robot-Man!"

His red eye glowed brightly. "Don't call me that!"

A sonic cannon, was made from a normal-looking hand. "Uh..."

I walked backwards, remembering there was the hooded girl. I scratched the arm above the cannon. It automatically switched back into a hand. The guy winced, and fell to his knees.

I saw the Boy Wonder and his back up. I took another run for it. Luckily, I managed to escape, before they caught up to me. Well, until the green snot appeared...

"Stop!" He walked up to me and jabbed a finger at me. "I don't know who you think you are- but, you hurt!"

My stomach twisted into knots. I saw the puncture wound, I'd created, "So what! It's who I am!"

"Well, this Superhero! Is what I am!"

I heard someone call for Beast Boy. I couldn't disappear. "Gotta run home, Kitty Kitty!"

"No! I wanna know why you're so-"

I cut him across the face, mid-sentence. "No!"

He collapsed to the ground, soon enough. I made another run for the High Five. The place where Jinx is normally located.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The High Five**

I sat on my bed, waiting for Cheshire to arrive. She has to be here by now, it's been almost an hour now. I stared at the purple walls, around me. I'd put my friend in danger... It's all my fault... I'm so sorry Chesh...

I heard running down each hallway. I hate when she does this. I took out my High Five communicater. "Kyd Wykyyd...someone's lost, again..."

Soon enough, I heard pounding on my wooden door. "Jinx! Jinx, I need your help! Jinx, please respond! I'm not-"

I walked over to the door, opened it, and out popped Chesh. "_What_?"

"We need to talk! It's about the-" She came through my door and sat on my bed. Her voice dropping to a whisper. "It's about the Titans! They almost tried to kill me!"

"Calm down... Wait... _what_?"

"I almost died out there!"

"Look," I leaned against my fiery pink wall art, by my bed. "I don't- I can't help you..."

"Why not? I thought we were a team!"

"I know, we still are! It's just-"

"Too much has changed, since I moved to Tokyo, for a whole year?"

"No- Well, maybe... It's, too..." I sighed. "It's too complicated..."

"Too complicated?"

I looked around, the desk in the corner. The memories of someone, I'd met, floating around my brain. His name is Kid Flash. We'd known each other for a whole year, and I didn't think of telling Cheshire, about it. She'd think I were crazy. I'm a criminal, he's a hero. They don't mix...

"Yeah... How'd it go, with you and the Titans?"

She gave me a look. Right... She told me already. I asked her twice... She wasn't too fond of that because she always hated repeats.

"I told you already!" She walked back over to my door. "You know what, I'm done..."

"Chesh..."

She opened my door and stormed out. "We're over! Got it? I'll deal with the Titans on my own..."

"Fine..."

The door slammed shut, and I stood alone, in my old room. It's known me for years, upon years... What have I done... I'd lost a dear friend... I walked over to my bed...collapsed down on it, and wept into my pillowcases. I began to throw another tantrum... One that mattered. I just hope nobody heard it... Especially, Brother Blood.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**On My Own**

I walked around town, alone. My heart was pounding and skipping so many beats, it was almost overwhelming. "Cheshire!"

My eyes scanned the streets. It was easy for me to locate people now. "Who's there?" A mask appeared out of the darkness. "Look, I don't care if you wanna kill me, or if you-"

"I don't. I just wanna talk..."

"About what?"

The mask came closer. I realized who it was, "Beast Boy told me you-"

"No! He's an idiot- a baka!- he knows nothing!"

"So, it may seem, and what's a-"

"Don't ask... because you already know..."

I took a step towards him, and was met with a pair of glowing green eyes. My eyes widened. "If you even dare hurt, friend Robin... _you_ will..."

"Star- back off... please.."

She soared out of my field of view. I crossed my arms, looked into his mysterious mask. "What do you want, from me!"

"I- I want to understand why you always run."

"That's none of your business...elf!"

Starfire looked at Robin. "It is not... The christmas time, correct?"

I glared at her. She should be a blonde, not a red-head. She's so stupid, she deserves it! Robin looked down and shook his head, smiling, "What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you? Don't you already know?"

"No..."

"Let me guess... you're going to play who are you, again? Huh?"

"I don't!"

"Then, nevermind..."

I jolted my hand towards his face, just as I did, earlier today. It seemed like he had a change of mask, too. He jumped backwards from my harsh blow. All his cuts and bruises were washed away, too. "Why do you automatically think, that I already know you?"

I looked around. Left, then right. Someone else was here. I knew that for a fact. It couldn't have been his team-mate, either. It was from behind them. I kept my mouth shut, kept trying to look past the two Titans... Robin raised a brow, "What?"

"Nothing! Why do you guys have to be so-"

I ran past them. I heard Star say something about this Slade guy. I decided to ignore it. Even that Beast-whatever-his-name-is, said something with an Sl- in the name... They aren't important. At least, not to me.

I walked down an alleyway. I saw another mask. "No."  
They had a bow and arrow, I immediately knew who it was. "Cheshire? Is that you?"

"No... I'm..." I looked back at Robin and that Starfire girl. "someone... else completely."

They stepped closer. I hate when I'm right. It was Speedy. He's part of the Titan's East... I can't be seen with him... I really can't. "It is you... What are you doing in Jump City?"

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"What's _your_ name then?"

I looked around, tried thinking of another name, "Ka..nesa..."

Speedy gave me a wierd look, "Kanesa?"

"Yep..."

I leaned against the wall of another building... He locked my arms against the wall. Then, out of the ordinary, Robin and his _Girlfriend_ appears... "Nice work, Speedy. How'd you..? When did you..?"

Speedy's eye's switched to Robin's. "Huh?" He looked me in the eyes. "Oh! I- uh... Got her with my bow."

He held it up, in victory. Starfire clapped her hands, jumped up and down. "Glorious! We shall celebrate our victory, once she's put out of the commision... and we're back at the tower!"

She giggled. That's the happiest, I've seen her all week... At least, around me... I took a quick glance at speedy.

"Think, you can handle it?"

It was Robin, again.

"Yeah... I got this... You guys, can head back to the tower..."

"Sure, you don't need a hand?"

Robin was getting suspicious, it seemed. Speedy took a deep breath, ignoring the fact that we were now enemies... "Yeah..."

I looked at the tight grip, Speedy had on my one wrist... It hurt tremendously... I just wanted to scrape, him off. I knew I couldn't... I wouldn't, not to Speedy, at least...

We were friends in Tokyo...we had fun pretending to battle it out... It started out as a fight, but I don't like hurting people. I never hurt him, though. So, he never hurt me. We just acted the enemy part...

He got me in the arm, with one of his heat-sensor arrows, by accident. He felt bad for me, so he treated it... We loved pretending in the rain, above the trees, where no one could see us... The rain falling down on us... The whips of my pointed hairs, and the whips of his arrows, all entangling each other in perfect harmony...


End file.
